V1.0.0.142
|Related = Jayce Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.141 |Next = V1.0.0.143 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was released along with this patch. * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Monday July 9, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Wednesday July 11, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Friday July 13, 2012. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.142 Champions ; * ** No longer occasionally allow Ahri to spell vamp off more than one spell. * ** Damage now matches the tooltip. ; * ** Energy cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Now activates secondary damage. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Assists are now properly granted when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. * ** Now displays the correct buff icon. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Cast time reduced. * ** Range increased to from . ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from . ; * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones (e.g. . ; * ** Can now be turned off at low amounts of health. * ** No longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it had different ranges at different levels. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a typo in the Air Client. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 523 from 493. ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Charge speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Passive movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Attack animations are now more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Maximum stack count increased to 10 from 5. *** Max mana cost increased to 400 from 200. ; * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Casting no longer disables LeBlanc's ability to return to Distortion's origin point and vice versa. ; * Stats ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cast range now displays on the minimap. ; * ** Range increased to better match her attack range. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from . ; * ** Now continues dealing damage if Morgana dies. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Primary target damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Attacks required to activate reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Damage dealt to and increased to 100% from 50%. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Minimum damage if interrupted increased to % from 0%. ** Maximum damage if interrupted increased to 87% from 70%. ; * General ** Global spell cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage adjusted to 10-50 from 5-30. ** Damage amplification per stack increased to 20% from 15%. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 2 from 3. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1200 from 1275. ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to seconds from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** The ball now responds faster to Dissonance and Shockwave commands. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Ball leash range increased by 100 when attached to an allied champion. ** The ball will now respond faster to Dissonance and Shockwave commands. * ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** Shockwave no longer stuns units for longer than the duration of the movement. ** If the ball forcibly leashes back to Orianna, Command Shockwave will go on a brief cooldown if it is ready. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Reduced the spell casting time and movement delay after collision. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ; * General ** Run animation now changes according to her movement speed. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** New spell effects for all skins, with the exception of which retains its unique spell effect. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to better match her attack range. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Armor buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's name did not display properly during loading. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** Veigar no longer gains champion kill bonus when killing champion clones (e.g. ). ; * ** Magic penetration bonus increased to % from %. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 1700. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Now grants assists even if the target does not revive. Items * Hovering over items with auras or actives now shows their effect radius. ; * Ability power increased to 90 from 80. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Chain lightning damage increased to 125 from 110. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resist reduced to 48 from 56. ; * Coloring changed to blue from a bug where it was red in the shop. Summoner Spells ; * No longer usable on minions. Still usable on jungle monsters. Bots * Bots are now more likely to use abilities while retreating. * Bots now properly retreat in their base to the summoning platform instead of getting stuck between the nexus turrets. * Bots no longer forget they are being chased. * no longer occasionally cancels . * Re-enabled . * Custom game bots now adjust to players' initial laning decisions before the first minion wave spawns. General * Custom game bots now adjust to players' initial laning decisions before the first minion wave spawns. * and kills now have a chat message and kill callout if your team gets the kill or sees them die. * Spectators will now hear callouts indicating which team kills Dragon and Baron. * Champion-only targeting and pet control keys are now bindable. * Proving Grounds ** Removed Nexus Turret health regeneration. ** Death timer scaling adjusted to an additional second every 60 seconds after 24 minutes from an additional second every 90 seconds after 24 minutes. * ** No longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * ** The particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. * Dominion Nexus Crystal now displays over the shrine in Dominion. Undocumented Changes * Wards, , and ** Now display their remaining time and health bar above them, similarly with champion and minion health bars. * Neutral monsters ** Now can be targeted with alert pings (default G and V). * ** The bonus magic damage from now will work on turrets. Hotfix PvP.net V1.62 A minor patch was deployed in the morning of Thursday, July 12. * Fixed several bugs with invites. * Fixed several bugs with Ranked Teams. * Fixed several bugs with chat and status updates. * Fixed several bugs with the Custom game flow. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.142 fr:V1.0.0.142 pl:V1.0.0.142 zh:V1.0.0.142 Category:Patch notes